


Wreaths, Cats, and Watermelon

by Icypolargirl78



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78
Summary: Nearly 1K words of Convex fluff because this doesn't get enough attention.
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Wreaths, Cats, and Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt for today was wreaths, but since I have no braincells left this fic quickly derailed into straight up Convex fluff. Like I'm not even kidding. Plus both of these idiots live in biomes where it doesn't fucking snow.

Day 4: Wreath (Hermitcraft- Cub/Scar)

“Cub,” A worried voice called out. “I need help.” 

Cub sighed and turned around to face his boyfriend. Who was tangled up in a mess of pine branches and leaves. The cat hybrid had managed to ensnare himself upside down. He looked dizzy and let out a oof as Cub cut him down. 

“How did you even manage to do that?” Cub asked with no bite. 

Scar gave him a sheepish grin, “Magic crystals,” He huffed when Cub gave him a look that said “really”, “Look I wanted to make wreaths with magic this year, and my magic has improved a lot!” 

“I know it has, but considering the last time you messed with crystals I ended up with a giant clump of the things that transported me back to our sixth world. Granted I did find Wels but that’s besides the point.” The pharaoh gave his shorter partner a kiss on the forehead. He got a pleased purr in response. “How about we both make wreaths, and maybe without using magic.” 

“Okay, I’d like that.” He sat down on the floor and picked up branches and began to weave them together into the rough shape of a circle. Cub joined him and also bent the branches into a twisted circle. After a little while they added a mixture of dried sweet berries, and laced red ribbons among the foliage. Scar’s was a lot less messy compared to Cub’s but they both looked very good. 

They decided to hang their wreaths on the entrance to Cub’s pyramid. They looked a bit out of place among the sandstone and prismarine, but with a few strings of red, white, and green snowflake shaped fairy lights it really made it feel like Christmas. 

They decided to make a few more wreaths for some of the other members of the world, along with a few extra for Scar’s base in the jungle. With thanks from Grian, Mumbo, and Iskall, the convex decided to stay at Scar’s base. They were curled up on the couch watching the rain fall. It didn't snow in the jungle although the nearby spruce forest did. 

“This is nice,” Cub looked down at Scar who had his face pressed into his chest. The hybrid looked content, his tail wrapped around Cub’s arm and ears twitching lazily. “Reminds me of Christmas last year at Concorp.” 

Cub smiled at the memory. It was during the middle of the Civil War, and Scar had caught a cold. So while the two teams stood at a stalemate Cub took care of his sick boyfriend. It was the night before the official war had begun and Scar’s fever had just broken. It had begun to snow, the light fluffy flakes coming down in flurries. The couple had sat in peaceful silence watching the snow fall over the land of Concorp. 

Cub was brought back to the present by Scar’s soft purrs. The hybrid had always subconsciously purred whenever he felt calm and safe. It was nice and Cub couldn’t ask for a better relationship. 

At some point they’d fallen asleep, and Cub woke up to kisses being pressed into his face and neck. He giggled and scratched behind Scar’s ears. The hybrid purred and snuggled in closer to his partner. 

“M’ hungry Cubby.” Cub looked down

“Well we should probably make breakfast then,” As the man tried to get up his boyfriend let out a whine.

“Don’t leave, I'll get cold.” Cub gave an exaggerated sigh and scooped Scar into his arms. The neko let out a shriek and wiggled as the pair went into Scar’s kitchen. He set him down on the counter as he pulled out eggs and a few vegetables to make omelets. 

A few minutes later the pair were seated at the edge of the balcony enjoying the sunrise and the view. Cub couldn’t help but marvel at Scar’s building skills. His boyfriend always had a knack for creating the most amazing buildings and his custom landscapes were stunning. His pirate island from the last world spoke for itself. 

The couple sat there for a few more hours simply enjoying each other’s company. They weren’t planning on getting any work done, just wanting to spend the day with one another. When it was nearly noon Cub needed to stretch. He’d been sitting in practically the same position for most of the morning and his legs were starting to cramp. 

“Want to go for a walk?” He asked

Scar nodded, “Can Jellie come with us?” At the sound of her name, the gray and white cat came scampering up to the pair. She settled in Cub’s lap and the pharaoh stroked the top of her head. 

“Sure,” Cub nodded, picking Jellie up from his lag and wrapping her lithe body around his shoulders and neck like a scarf. She let out a murp of complaint before calming down and rubbing her face into his neck. 

They walked into the jungle enjoying the sound of the birds chirping and the way the sun cast shadows through the leaves. Jellie eventually got down from Cub’s neck and scampered off into the undergrowth. Suddenly Cub felt a weight on his hand and looked down. Scar had twined his fingers through his. He grinned at his boyfriend and squeezed his hand tighter. The green eyed hybrid gave him a dazzling smile before leaning up to press a kiss to Cub’s cheek. 

“Can you carry me on your back, my feet hurt.”

“We’ve been walking for like 30 minutes, you’re not tired, you’re just lazy.” 

“Does that mean you’re gonna say no?” Cub starred in defeat because Scar was right, he wasn’t going to say no. So he huffed and bent down feeling Scar climb onto his back. The hybrid wrapped his feet around his waist and his hands around his neck. 

Eventually the sun began to dim and Cub’s arms started to hurt so they headed back to Scar’s base. They both agreed to skip dinner since they’d snacked on watermelon while they were hiking. Cub fell asleep, Scar cuddled into his chest and Jellie purring at the foot of the bed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> CONVEX SUPREMACY MOTHERFUCKERS


End file.
